


Falling

by RayvenFeather



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayvenFeather/pseuds/RayvenFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariana Mahariel has fallen so far and so long for Morrigan. When would the witch start falling with her? Witch Hunt and Origins spoilers within!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while trying so hard to put off finishing Inquisition, I never want it to end! So yeah this is like a what-if that came into my head. Not sure if it's any good but here it is anyway... I also apologize for any errors, I looked it over, but this kind of just happened.

“Morrigan.” Ariana said, her voice barely audible as she witnessed the raven haired witch work in the light of the Eluvian. Although she was sure that the witch had not heard her, she turned, golden eyes fixated on the elf.

“My love.” She said simply, as if that were enough to explain everything that had taken place since Flemeth had rescued the wardens from the tower at Ostagar. Ariana walked towards her, being stopped at the bottom of the stairs by some kind of barrier.

“No further.” The threat beneath the words obvious. She felt anger well up in her chest, after all that had happened, she was still like _this_.

“I want answers.” Ariana spat, her ice-blue eyes narrowed.

“And answers you shall receive, my dear.” The witch said, crossing her arms, expression betraying nothing.

“You betrayed me.” Ariana said quietly, her anger replaced by heartbreak.

“Tis not a question, however, no. I did not… _betray_ you, I told you I was to leave, I see no betrayal there.”

“You used us. The only reason you saved us from that tower was to get… to get your abomination of a child!” Ariana said her voice rising with each word. “Everything you _said_ , everything I thought you _felt_ for me was a lie. I was a fool to think you capable of something such as love.”

Morrigan’s brow furrowed and a look of… regret? Flashed over her face so quickly Ariana might have imagined it. “Twas the original plan, yes. However the child is innocent, he knows nothing of what he is. As for… love… ‘Twasn’t my original intention to become so close to any of you but it seems to have happened anyway.”

“Lies!” Ariana screamed, tears threatening to fall, “Even after you have gotten what you wanted, here you stand, insistent upon trying to make a fool of me, saying you _love_ me!” her hands balled into tight fists, nails cutting into her palms, “If you had loved me you wouldn’t have left.” She added quietly.

Morrigan turned away at that, her reply barely audible “Come with me now then.” Ariana felt the barrier dissolve, an invitation to be with the woman she had fallen so hard, and so far for. But it wasn’t right. Ever since Ariana had tripped over the witch’s extended foot, she had been plummeting towards a ground unseen, surely if Morrigan loved her she would be falling with her?

No. It always felt like the witch was standing above her, safe, watching her fall with only the barest amusement, mocking her, making Ariana believe the that the witch was about to jump and join her. She was a monster, only concerned for her own gain and power, not caring who she used or hurt to get what she wanted. She needed to be stopped.

Ariana approached Morrigan from behind, the woman turning to face her as she drew near. She kissed her tenderly, before pulling back, eyes lingering on the witches face committing her features to memory.

“I loved you.” She said looking away, and as Morrigan reached a hand to cup her cheek, she failed to notice the dagger that Ariana slipped between her ribs, covered in a poison that raced a burning trail through her veins.

Morrigan collapsed onto the elf with a gasp of pain, fists clenching in her former lover’s robes as they sank to the floor. Morrigan looked Ariana’s eyes seeing only pity and sadness and... _love_.

Morrigan let a sob escape from her lips tears making their way down her cheeks. She clung to the edge of the cliff that she had stood at the top of for so long, feeling her fingers slip no matter how hard she tried to hold on.

“I…” She struggled to form the words her eyesight already darkening from the poison, one hand slipping from the edge, but by the end, she felt herself letting go, plunging towards the woman she had watched fall for so long. “I loved you too.”

“I know.” Ariana whispered, closing her eyes, resting her forehead against Morrigan’s as she wept silent tears of her own, holding her as the life faded from the witch’s body, finally hitting the ground.


End file.
